Skills (Online)
Skills are purchasable abilities in . New skills are unlocked and learned by leveling up and spending Skill Points. Skills can be combined to augment damage output. For example, a Sorcerer skills can use Synergy, and, when used in conjunction with the Dragonknight skill Conduit, a more powerful attack can be performed. Synergies combine skills from characters of different classes to make them more powerful. Morphing Skills Skills can also be morphed. Morphing a skill will turn it into a more powerful version of itself. With sufficient skill progression the Vestige will be allowed to spend a skill point and do this. Currently, skills will feature two morph choices. Morphing a skill will usually add extra effects, make a certain effect more powerful, increase the range or area of an attack, make the skill consume less stamina or magicka when activated, etc. An example of a Morph Choice is Rushed Ceremony. Passive skills will not Morph, but more than one skill point can be put into these, which will increase the effectiveness of that passive skill. Skills Reset There are altars throughout Tamriel that allow the Vestige to reset their skills, for a small fee. =All Skills= The skills listed below are those that are currently confirmed to be appearing in the game. However, Zenimax is planning on adding additional skill lines after release, which can only be found by interacting with the environment. Class Skills Dragonknight Skill Tree Nightblade Skill Tree Sorcerer Skill Tree Templar Skill Tree Faction Skills World Skills Soul Magic *Legerdemain ** *Lycanthropy **Werewolf Transformation ** *Soul Magic **Soul Strike: ***Channel Time: 3.2 Seconds ***Target: Enemy ***Range: 28 meters ***Duration: 2.8 seconds ***Cost:150 Ultimate ***Type: Ultimate ***Description: Deals 126 Magic Damage over 2.8 seconds and snares target by 70% while active ***Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 6 **Soul Trap I ***Channel Time: Instant ***Target: Enemy ***Range: 28 meters ***Duration: 10 seconds ***Cost: 49 Magicka ***Type: Active ***Description: Deals 15 Magic Damage over 10 seconds and fills a soul gem if enemy dies while affected ***Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 1 **Soul Shatter ***Type: Passive ***Description: Player's soul explodes on death, causing 21 Magic Damage to all nearby enemies ***Unlock: Soul Magic Rank 2 **Soul Summons ***Type: Passive ***Description: Allows a player to revive without expending a Soul Gem once every 2 hours. (Unlocked at Soul Magic Rank 2) ***Unlock: **Soul Lock ***Type: Passive ***Description: Weapon kills have a 5% chance to automatically trap souls ***Unlock: Unlocked at Soul Magic Rank 3 *Vampirism ** Racial Skills Altmer Skills *Destruction Talent (Passive) - Increases exp with Destructive Skill line by 15% *Spellcharge (Passive) (3 ranks) - Increases Magicka Recovery while in combat by 3% *Gift of Magnus (Passive - 3 ranks) Increases maximum Magicka by 4% *Elemental Talent (Passive - 3 ranks) Increases damage with Cold, Fire, or Shock effects by 2% Argonian Skills *Restoration Expertise (Passive) *Amphibious (Passive) (3 ranks) *Argonian Resistance (Passive) (3 ranks) *Quick to Mend (Passive) (3 ranks) Bosmer Skills *Archery Expertise (Passive) - Increases Bow skill line experience by 15% *Vigor (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases Stamina Recovery while in combat by 3% *Resist Affliction (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increase Poison and Disease resistance by 7%. Increase maximum Stamina by 1% Breton Skills *Light Armor Affinity (Passive) - Increases experience gain with the Light Armor skill line by 15% *Gift of Magnus - Increases maximum Magicka by 4% *Spell Resistance - Increases Spell Resistance by 32 *Magicka Mastery - Reduces the Magicka cost of spells by 1% Dunmer Skills *Ancestral Guardian (Ultimate) *Ambidexterity (Passive) *Dynamic (Passive) *Resist Flame *Flame Talent Imperial Skills *Shield Affinity: +15% Experience with 1-Hand and Shield Skill Line. *Conditioning: +4% max stamina *Tough: +4% max health *Red Diamond: 10% chance to restore 3 points of Health on successful hit. Khajiit Skills *Medium Armor Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive - 3 Skill Ranks). *Stealthy (Passive) - Up to 3 Skill Ranks *Carnage (Passive) - Up to 3 Skill Ranks. Nord Skills *Two-Handed Weapon Expertise (Passive) *Robust (Passive) *Resist Frost *Rugged Orsimer Skills *Heavy Armor Expertise (Passive) - Increases experience with Heavy Armor skill line by 15% *Brawny (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases maximum Health and maximum Stamina by 2% *Robust (Passive - 3 ranks) - Increases Health regeneration in combat by 5% *Swift (Passive - 3 ranks) - Reduces cost of sprint by 4% and increases sprint speed by 3% Redguard Skills *Shield Affinity (Passive) - Increases experience gain with the One Handed and Shield skill line by 15% *Vigor (Passive, 3 ranks) - Increases Stamina Recovery while in combat by 3% *Conditioning (Passive, 3 ranks) - Increases maximum Stamina by 4% *Adrenaline Rush (Passive, 3 ranks) - Restores 1 Stamina to the player when damaging an enemy with a Melee attack. This can occur no more than once every 3 seconds. Weapon Skills One Hand and Shield Active Skills *Puncture *Low Slash *Defensive Posture *Shield Charge *Power Bash Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Fortress *Sword and Board *Deadly Bash *Deflect Bolts *Battlefield Mobility Two-Handed Active Skills *Cleave *Critical Charge *Uppercut *Reverse Slash *Momentum Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Forceful Impact *Heavy Weapons *Balance *Arcane Fighter *Battle Rush Dual Wield Active Skills *Twin Slashes *Flurry *Whirlwind *Blade Cloak *Hidden Blade Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Slaughter *Dual Wield Expert *Controlled Fury *Ruffian *Twin Blade and Blunt Bow Active Skills *Poison Arrow *Volley *Scatter Shot *Arrow Spray *Snipe Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Long Shots *Ranger *Accuracy *Hawk Eye *Hasty Retreat Destruction Staff Active Skills *Destructive Touch *Wall of Elements *Force Shock *Weakness to Elements *Impulse Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Tri-Focus *Penetrating Magic *Elemental Force *Ancient Knowledge *Destruction Expert Restoration Staff Active Skills *Grand Healing *Regeneration *Blessing of Protection *Steadfast Ward *Force Siphon Passive Skills Each of the following skills has 2 ranks: *Essence Drain *Restoration Expert *Cycle of Life *Absorb *Restoration Master Armor Skills Each of the Armor skills consist of one active skill and five passive skills. Light Armor Skills in this Skill line will give bonuses to spells and to Magicka regeneration. Active Skill *Annulment Passive Skills *Evocation (3 ranks) *Recovery (2 ranks) *Spell Warding (2 ranks) *Prodigy (2 ranks) *Concentration (2 ranks) Medium Armor Skills in this skill line will give bonuses to Stamina activities such as Dodge and Sneak. Active Skill *Evasion Passive Skills *Dexterity (3 ranks) *Wind Walker (2 ranks) *Improved Sneak (2 ranks) *Agility (2 ranks) *Athletics (2 ranks) Heavy Armor Active Skill *Immovable - A skill costing Stamina that makes you invulnerable to Stuns, Knockbacks and Staggers for 8 seconds Passive Skills *Resolve (3 ranks) *Constitution (2 ranks) *Juggernaut (2 ranks) *Bracing (2 ranks) *Rapid Mending (2 ranks) Skills in this skill line will give bonuses to received healing and bracing, amongst other things. Craft Skills Craft skills are all passive skills. Alchemy *Solvent Proficiency (6 ranks) *Keen Eye: Reagents (3 ranks) *Medicinal Use (3 ranks) *Chemistry (3 ranks) *Laboratory Use (1 rank) *Snakeblood (3 ranks) Blacksmithing *Metalworking (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Ore (3 ranks) *Miner Hireling (3 ranks) *Metal Extraction (3 ranks) *Metallurgy (3 ranks) *Temper Expertise (3 ranks) Clothing *Tailoring (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Cloth (3 ranks) *Outfitter Hireling (3 ranks) *Unraveling (3 ranks) *Stitching (3 ranks) *Tanning Expertise (3 ranks) Enchanting *Aspect Improvement (4 ranks) *Potency Improvement (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Rune Stones (3 ranks) *Hireling (3 ranks) *Aspect Extraction (3 ranks) Provisioning *Recipe Quality (3 ranks) *Recipe Improvement (6 ranks) *Gourmand (3 ranks) *Connoisseur (3 ranks) *Chef (3 ranks) *Brewer (3 ranks) *Hireling (3 ranks) Woodworking *Woodworking (9 ranks) *Keen Eye: Wood (3 ranks) *Lumberjack Hireling (3 ranks) *Wild Extraction (3 ranks) *Carpentry (3 ranks) *Resin Expertise (3 ranks) Alliance War Skill Line Confirmed to be a skill line previously, this skill has multiple skill lines. In fact, it has three: Assault, Support and Emporer. There will be a total of 50 skill ranks, with 25 titles that can be earned through this skill line. Emperor Skill Line *Features its own unique skill line. *Domain: (Passive) After capturing a lumber mill, farm, mine, or keep: Increase weapon damage by 10% and Magicka and Stamina regeneration by 20% for 10 minutes. *Authority: (Passive) **While Emperor: Increase Ultimate gains by 200%. **Former Emperor: Increase Ultimate gains by 4% *Monarch **While Emperor: Increases the magnitude of healing effects on Emperors by 50%. **As a former Emperor: Increases the magnitude of healing effects on Emperors by 1%. *Tactician **While Emperor: Increase siege weapon damage by 400%. **As a former Emperor: Increase siege weapon damage by 8%. *Emperor - increase health, magicka and stamina by 100% whilst in your campaign Support Skill Line Purge is an example of a skill in the support tree. It removes all snare and immobilizes effects from all nearby allies, increasing their movement speed. Another skill temporarily speeds up a group's speed. Assault Ultimate Skills *War Horn ***Instant ***Target: Area ***20 m. radius ***250 ultimate ***Increases Max Magicka and Stamina of nearby allies by 20% for 30 seconds. **Morph One: Aggressive Horn ***Increases Weapon Damage **Morph Two: Sturdy Horn ***Increases Maximum Health by 20% Removed Skills Health Skill Line *Iron Hide - Brace blocks an additional 10% damage *Dragon Blood - increase healing received by 10%. *Consuming Fangs - hitting target with a fully charged heavy attack heals you for 3 points. *Scaled Armor - increases spell resistance by 80%. *Deep Breath - Gain 63 point damage shield for 6 seconds when your health is reduced to below 20%. *Heart of a Dragon - After activating an ultimate skill, health regeneration is increased by 20% for 6 seconds. List of Skills (Full list of skills can be seen on the various Class or faction articles) *Conduit (referenced above) *Equilibrium *Fire Rune (an active skill from the Mages Guild) *Impale *Leeching Strike (a Synergy used with the Soul Shred skill. *Lightning Splash *Magelight *Sun Fire *Shadowcloak *Volley *Slip Away - Used in Synergy with Consuming Darkness (Nightblade Shadow Skill. *Impale - An active skill shown in the Twitch TV demonstration. Skills shown in the Character Progression Video: *Shattering Prison *Unstable Clannfear *Endless Fury *Destructive Clench Synergies See Synergy for a list of known Synergies. Appearances * es:Ventajas (Online) ja:Abilities (Online) nl:Vaardigheid ru:Навыки (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Gameplay